


maybe that makes me a fool

by demolitnlvrs



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Amnesiac Doug Eiffel, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, and that is exactly what this is!!, i love my boys dearly, i see an opportunity to get inside jacobi's head and i TAKE IT, i wanted to write 900 words of jacobi being soft for eiffel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitnlvrs/pseuds/demolitnlvrs
Summary: Daniel Jacobi never thought he’d get a life like this. If you’d asked him where he saw himself in the future 5 years ago, he’d either have said cold and dead in the ground or still working as a corporate murderer with Alana Maxwell and Warren fucking Kepler.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	maybe that makes me a fool

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and ALL soft, i hope you enjoy! title is from broken by lovelytheband, shoutout to my lovely friends for beta reading <3

Daniel Jacobi never thought he’d get a life like this. If you’d asked him where he saw himself in the future 5 years ago, he’d either have said cold and dead in the ground or still working as a corporate murderer with Alana Maxwell and Warren  _ fucking _ Kepler. 

But then everything with the Hephaestus and the Urania happened: the mutiny, Alana getting shot, whatever Kepler had coming happening to him, and Daniel thought he had even less of a chance of anything returning to normal. Hell, he thought he would die on the trip home. He didn’t think he would get to survive for this long, much less thrive. 

For so long he thought that he had peaked ages ago, before the Hephaestus and just after he had met Alana, back when things were alright. Not good, but still before things with Kepler got… messy. 

He didn’t think he _deserved_ even getting a shot at a happy life, not after all those years of doing Goddard’s dirty work and getting paid for the worst of it. Not after he just _let Alana and Kepler die._ He missed them, and a damn lot too. 

Kepler was different. Daniel knew he valued him, and earlier in their working relationship, Daniel had had some…  _ feelings _ towards him. Did Kepler feel the same? Who knows. Daniel had never gotten close enough in the right way to get a proper understanding of the twisted mess of a heart buried somewhere in Kepler’s chest

But all of that was years ago, and he was finally doing better. Closer to good, but not far past okay. Isabel had helped him, she knew what it was like to lose your friends, your crew, your  _ family _ , and start from the ground up all over again. She was better at handling feelings than him, and although coarse at times, she was kind. Kinder than Daniel was used to, kinder than what he thought he deserved. 

Then Doug happened. The beginnings of feelings had appeared while they were still up in space, hearing the light in his voice when he laughed at his own jokes and the way his eyes turned up when he smiled. Daniel never thought it would go anywhere, hell, he thought Doug hated him.

And then… well, then he lost all his memories.  _ Everything.  _ It’s not that Daniel didn’t mind, it’s that he wanted a fresh start. He didn’t want Doug to just know him as the sarcastic bastard who saved his life and then tried to kill him a few times. He regretted trying to kill him, even though he had orders to. He was far too used to getting close to people just to cut off their lives a few months or weeks, hell, even days later.

But this time wasn’t like any of the others. Not even like the others where he  _ didn’t _ have to kill them off eventually, when he tried to get close out of the few drops of love left in his heart. Daniel had been in love once or twice, but not like this. Not as fiery, as gentle, as mind-numbingly sweet and wonderful as this. 

When they had gotten back to earth, Doug was dead-set on discovering who he used to be. The other members of the crew had been busy with their families and the shambles of their old lives, but people like  _ Daniel _ , who had had to cover the tracks of everything they did, didn’t get to have families. People like Daniel didn't get lives outside of special intelligence missions full of hastily built bombs and innocent people’s blood on their hands. He and Doug had spent a lot of time just watching movies together - almost always classics Daniel had seen countless times before- but just being able to sit and talk and watch Doug’s favorites from before everything. They became his favorites again, too, not because he got his memories back by some miracle, but because of the new ones he made watching them.

That’s how it was for a while, every Saturday night, Daniel’s living room, 8 pm. Pizza. Movie. Just sit and watch and talk about everything  _ but _ your feelings for each other.

One particular summer’s night though, during  _ The Princess Bride _ , windows open with the air conditioner off and orangey light from the street lamps filtering in through the curtains, it happened. Nothing dramatic, just a simple “I think I’m in love with you” from the other side of the sofa, and a slow, gentle kiss. God, Daniel had been waiting for that kiss for longer than he even knew he had been.

Things were good. Better than they had been in a long time. Daniel wasn’t exactly used to affection, but he adjusted. He always did. Months passed and time built up closer and closer to a year, and he only fell more in love. It wasn’t the matchstick romance of quick, fast and angry that ended in a charred mess he was used to, no, this burned slow, long and warm.

It felt like he was finally home.

And now here he lay in the apartment they shared, head resting on Doug’s chest, his heartbeat lulling him to sleep, surrounded by the smell of Doug and dinner and their blankets and coffee brewed too late at night- and for the first time in many years, Daniel Jacobi was at peace. 


End file.
